


Visitation

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Series: markus and leo being brothers [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I just want markus and leo to be brothers okay, Mental Institutions, Past Drug Addiction, Recovery, but written accurately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: Leo never expected visitors. There was nobody left to visit him.





	Visitation

**Author's Note:**

> The reason i say the mental hospital is written accurately is because I wrote it based off of my own experience with mental hospitals! I'm not being snarky about doing research, I am the research. (Also, I was in adolescent ward so i have no fucking clue what the adult ward is like)

Leo stared out the window at the small courtyard, curled up almost into a ball in the chair. He focused on the sound of the rain pounding against the roof of the rehab center and the sound of the other patients playing cards. He was tired. Then again, he was tired a lot more than usual recently. He used to be able to sleep things off and have a horrible sleep schedule. Now, his sleep was constantly monitored and he had to stay awake for a long time every day. He didn’t like being controlled like this, but it was the only way he could get help.

 

After he got out of the hospital for the head wound he sustained from being an asshole to his head, he had got himself into rehab. It wasn’t much of a specific rehabilitation center, and more of a general mental hospital. It had units for kids, adolescents, adults and the elderly. He wasn’t sure what to expect when he entered for the first time, and became a bit averse to the idea the second he had entered the unit itself. No turning back, though. Unless he wanted to try and pull himself out somehow. 

 

“Alright! Visitation!” One of the workers called out, snapping Leo out of his thoughts. He groaned and rolled his eyes, hugging himself a bit harder. He hated visitation days. It just reminded him that he had no family left to come see if he was okay. He shifted in his seat slightly and watched as the worker came to the other adults in the unit to tell them to line up near the unit entrance. He closed his eyes and rested his head against his knees. 

 

“Leo?” A soft voice asked. He blinked a few times and looked up, seeing one of the working androids standing in front of him. “You have a visitor.” She said. 

 

Leo blinked a few more times in surprise, sitting up straight. “What do you mean?” He asked. “There’s...nobody  _ to _ visit me. Who is it?” 

 

She looked down to the clipboard in her hand. “Uh, it’s an android. His name is Markus, I’m sure you’ve heard of him. He says he used to belong to your father before the revolution?” She said, her tone questioning as she tilted her head. Leo’s eyes widened, and she must have taken that as a bad sign. “We can ask him to leave--”

 

“No! No, I want to talk to him!” He said, standing up. The worker nodded and gestured for him to follow her, and he walked with her over to the doorway, standing at the back of the line. The person in front of him laughed and made a remark about how he’s never had visitors, making the worker tell him to be quiet. Eventually, the worker placed her hand to the handprint detector and the door opened, and she led the patients, including Leo, out of the unit common room.

 

The halls were lined with windows, and Leo hated it. It always gave him a peak out to the outside world he wouldn’t see for god knows how much longer. The windows almost felt like a false hope. Maybe he’d never get out of here. He shook his head and kept his eyes on the people walking in front of him. After a good minute long walk, they made it to the cafeteria. It was, as should be, used for eating, but around this time it was a visitation room. It was already full of the younger children in the ward and a few elderly people.

 

Leo took a glance around the room until his eyes landed in the corner of the room where a table was with, none other than Markus. Markus’ eyes drifted over to Leo and flashed him a smile. Shit, this was not going to be easy. How do you talk to someone who the last time you saw them they pushed you and knocked you the fuck out. Not to mention he was going through heavy withdraw at the time. Leo sucked it up and walked over to the table, only a glance back to the worker to ask for permission.

 

He sighed and sat down at the chair right across from Markus, folding his hands together in front of him on the table. He didn’t look up and didn’t speak for a while.”M-Markus, I--” He cut himself off, licking his lips and pulling his hands apart to curl them into fists. “I’m sorry. I’m really fucking sorry. For all the shit I did, both to you and to Carl. I was--”

 

“Weren’t yourself?” Markus finished for him. Leo looked up and suddenly noticed just how  _ different _ Markus looked. He’d seen a few images while in the hospital, but never up close. His blue eye was surrounded by slightly lighter colored skin, and his eyes looked almost... _ tired _ . Like he’d done something a hundred times and was just done with it. Despite the fact androids couldn’t express being tired, he sure looked like it, despite the softness in his eyes. “Leo, I don’t blame you for what you did. You weren’t in your right mind, and while that doesn’t fully excuse your actions, it wasn’t you. I’m willing to give people second chances.”

 

Leo felt his jaw drop slightly. Markus was  _ forgiving _ him for doing something horrible. He had to blink away tears as he chuckled. “God, I don’t even know what to say to that.” He breathed and Markus smiled at him, a genuine smile that he hadn’t seen in him before. “I still feel horrible, though.”

 

“It’s hard to forgive ourselves for things like that, Leo. I don’t expect you to do the same thing I did so quickly.” Markus said. Man, he really did speak like a revolutionist. Leo nodded, looking back down to the table. “I can pick up one of those packs of cards if you want to play.” He suggested.

 

“Uh sure.” Leo said, looking back to the counter that had all the games. It was mostly for children and adolescents, but what was the harm in playing a card game. Markus nodded and stood up from the chair and walked over, grabbing a pack of cards and coming back, as you do. “You ever play Egyptian Massacre?” He asked. Markus looked confused for a moment before shaking his head. “Yeah, some guy in here made it up when he was in prison. This place is weird.”

 

“Well then.” Markus said, making Leo laugh. “How do you play?”

 

“It’s...like Slapjack, but not at all.” Leo explained.

 

“I’ve literally never played Slapjack.” Markus said, smiling slightly. “I don’t even remember the last time I picked up a deck of cards.”

 

“How do you not remember?” Leo asked. He paused for a moment. “Wait, shit. I don’t know what’s offensive and what isn’t anymore. I’ve been in here too long.” He muttered. 

 

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Markus said, waving his hand. “Deviance has an affect on the mind. I guess that’s a problem, because I forget things a lot now.” He paused. “Well, I don’t know if it’s ‘a lot’ or not. I’ve never forgotten anything before this.” He shook his head. “Whatever, let’s play this Egyptian Slaughter or whatever it was.”

 

“Egyptian Massacre.” Leo corrected.

 

And Leo did his best to teach Markus how to play, despite not remembering the rules fully. Days go by slow in a mental hospital. Forgetting things becomes a whole lot easier. The two talked over the game, mostly just about what had been going on in their lives now that everything was settling down. Apparently, Markus had a lot of work to do in the week. And yet he came to visit Leo.

 

“So, Leo?” Markus asked. “Do you have a place to stay after you get out of here?”

 

Leo thought for a moment. He had a place to stay, yes, but did he want to go back there? Absolutely not. That was where people knew he lived, and that was where he had a stash of Red Ice. He needed to get as far away from there as possible. 

 

“I guess not.” Leo shrugged, putting the next card down. “I have a place but I just...can’t go back there now. I need to sell that place off and find somewhere else.”

 

Markus put his card down. “You do know that Carl left us the house, right?” He asked. Leo looked up, raising an eyebrow. “He left both of us in his will and said he wanted us to have his house.”

 

“He...included me in his will?” Leo asked. Markus nodded. He was...honest to god surprised. Carl cared enough to leave him in his will, despite knowing full well that he might sell the house off to fuel his addiction. “So...we both got his house?”

 

“I guess he wanted us to get along, giving it to both of us.” Markus shrugged. “But, do you think you'd be willing to live there...possibly with me?” He asked.

 

“I…” Leo trailed off. He swallowed hard. “Yeah, I think I'd like that.” He said, smiling. Markus gave him a smile back. He set down the next card and Markus immediately slapped his hand down over the cards. “Oh, god dammit!” Leo exclaimed, making Markus laugh. “We were having a serious discussion!”

 

“And I want to win this game.” Markus said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Egyptian Massacre is an actual game that a kid taught me and he learned it in prison. Seriously, I looked it up and this game is not listed anywhere. This kid really just made a game with his prison buddies. I support him.


End file.
